Denoument
by psychotrope
Summary: Seulement, ma suite d'hésitation. Resumer trés court exscusez moi.


**Dabord bonjour ) Ceci, est ma toute premiere fic sur twilight alors soyez pas trop mechant Les critiques sont néanmoins grandement accepté (non je ne suis pas maso j'aime juste m'amelioré) Ce chapitre n'est pas trés long, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me dites ceux que vous en pencez pour que je sache si oui ou non je doit continuer Voila sur ceux bonne lecture et merci d'avance)**

Je ne cessais de le dévisager. Jamais il ne m'était apparus si dangereux. Il se tenait devant moi, prêt a bondir. Je restais tétanisée, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je savais que dans ces moments là, une personne sensée se serait mise à, hurler ou à s'enfuir en courant. Mais moi, je restais figée sur place. Mon corps ne répondait plus au message de mon cerveau. Je sentais mon cœur cogner dans mes tempes. Mes jambes étaient endolories par la course effrénée qui avait pris fin depuis peu. Tout n'était qu'une question de minutes. Du moins je m'efforçais de m'accrocher a cette idée. Je priais pour qu'il me déchiquète aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Que sa fore surhumaine me brise les os en une fraction de seconde, et que l'obscurité s'abatte enfin sur moi. Bientôt plus rien n'aura d'importance. Mon cœur s'cessera de battre, et mon sang se répandra partout. J'eu une petite pensée pour la femme de ménage, qui au matin devrait tout nettoyer. Mes pensés se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Soudain, ses muscle se tendirent et il bondit sur moi Je fermais les yeux et l'obscurité m'enveloppa...

Me réveillant en sursaut, je mis quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits. Ma chambre était encore plongée dans le noir. Il ne devait être guère plus de 3 heures du matin. Me calmant enfin je me levais me passais de l'eau sur le visage, pour chasser les dernières bribes présentent de mon cauchemar. Me souvenant qu'Edward était partit chasser en compagnie de ses frères, je tentais de me rendormir, en espérant des rêves beaucoup moins violents.

Tournant dans tout les sens je ne réussissais pas à trouver le sommeil. Me posant sur le dos, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Il s'arrêtait inévitablement sur Jake. Déjà deux semaines qu'aucunes nouvelles de lui ne m'étaient parvenue. Il ne désirait donc pas ma compagnie. Comment l'en blâmer ? D'ici peu de temps, si tout ce passe comme prévue, j'appartiendrais a ce que Jacob appelait "le camp adverse". A la seule idée qu'il puisse me considérer comme son ennemie, mon être se figea. Même si perdre mes chances d'avenir avec lui avait était inévitable- en raison de mon amour inconditionnel pour Edward- et plus ou moins surmontable, perdre son amitié était insupportable. Mon meilleur ami me manquait. Le bruit de ma fenêtre s'ouvrant doucement, me sortit de mes pensés. Devant moi se trouvait Edward, ses cheveux mouillés témoignaient du mauvais temps dehors.

"On ne dort pas? Me demanda-t-il en souriant et en m'enlaçant.

Je frissonnais au contact de sa peau glacée.

"Non, les cauchemars ne semblent pas vouloir me fiche la paix lui répondis je bougonne

"Quelle était le sujet de celui ci?

Son ton était resté léger, et si je ne l'avais pas connu aussi bien, je n'aurais jamais remarqué la petites rides qui se formait sur son front lorsqu'il était inquiet. En effet, depuis quelques temps mes nuits étaient "inquiétantes". Je ne pouvais jamais espérer dormir sans être hantée par d'affreux monstres.

"Une vilaine créature à ma poursuite, ses dents prêtent a me déchiqueter, son regard plein de haine et, l'obscurité.

Rien qu'a l'évocation de cette description, les souvenirs de mon cauchemar remontent à la surface et me font frémir.

Edward du le sentir car il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

"Mhmm dit il songeur. Tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter, Victoria est hors d'état de nuire, et aucun vampire affamé n'est à ta poursuite.

"Oui je sais, et je n'ai aucunement parlé de vampire.

Il m'interrogea du regard légèrement surpris

"Il s'agit de loup garou...

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant apparaitre, sur son visage, un demi-sourire à la fois gêné mais aussi, étrangement heureux, ce qui me surprit un peu.

"Ha... Lâcha-t-il enfin en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

"L'image de mon déchiquètement te réjouis tant que ça? Lançais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, non sans l'arrière pensée de pouvoir parvenir à déceler ce qui semblait l'amuser.

"Bien sur que non, et pardonne mon contentement mal placé, c'est seulement que c'est la première fois que ce n'est pas mon espèce qui te donne des insomnies. Tu n'avais auparavant jamais fait part d'aucune crainte envers l'espèce de...

Un peu mal a l'aise, il n'osa continuer sa phrase. Jacob était devenu un sujet quelque peu tabou. Il savait le mal que cela me faisait d'évoquer mon ancien "ami" et je me sentais toujours un peu coupable qu'il prenne la délicatesse d'éviter se sujet pour ne pas me blesser.

"Il te manque. Ce n'était pas une question. Seulement une constatation. Son ton n'avait rien de réprobateur, et la culpabilité me submergea de nouveau. Il avait pris soin de détourner le regard sur la fenêtre pour que je ne puisse scruter ses yeux a la recherche d'une quelconque émotion trahissant le ton neutre qu'il avait emprunté.


End file.
